The present invention generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to a modular magazine well insert system which accepts and latches different types of magazines.
Many different firearms have been produced which shoot popular ammunition cartridges or rounds. Some firearms utilize a removable ammunition magazine which stores and dispenses a plurality of spring-biased cartridges, each of which is uploaded into the action of the firearm each time the action is cycled. The latching mechanism of the firearm which retains the magazine is generally designed to retain a magazine having a specific type or style of magazine retention feature also referred to as a “catch.” Presently, there is no industry standardization for magazine catches. Accordingly, magazine manufacturers may provide magazines with retention catches that may be variously disposed on the magazine's side, front, rear, or combinations thereof even for the same caliber of ammunition. The catches typically comprise a protruding retention lip or opening in the tubular magazine casing which is positioned to engage the firearm's magazine latching mechanism. Even for magazines using a single type of catch (e.g. rear, front, or side), the catch may be physically located at different heights or elevations by various manufacturers. This typically makes the latching mechanism of the firearm incompatible for use with several different magazines, thereby limiting the firearm for use with a single magazine.
The foregoing situation imposes limitations on both firearm manufacturers and end users by limiting the interchangeability of different magazines with a single firearm model. An improved magazine latching mechanism is desired which can accommodate several different magazine latch systems.